


Valentine's Day

by Reve_13



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: Feilong celebrates his first Valentine's Day with a lover to spend the date with.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656694
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

_HQ of Arbatovs, Macau_

Mikhail walked into his headquarter when humming a song. Today was Valentine’s Day and he had prepared a wonderful night with his lover. He had been arranging things for today for a week, and everything would be perfect. He even called Yoh to take Tao to Disney Hotel for the night. His plan was simply flawless.

His subordinates were in the middle of discussing something, but they stopped abruptly once they spotted his presence. “Morning, guys.”

“Good morning, boss.” Boris greeted him and pointed to the table. “Ah…this is for you.”

In the centre of the men, it was a huge bouquet of roses. The red roses formed an outer circle, while the pink one formed a heart shape in the middle. Mikhail smiled, there was only one person that would send him roses in Valentines’ Day. He reached for the card and saw the expected name on it.

_With love,_

_Feilong_

“Hah, jealous?” Mikhail sneered at his men, “I know you guys don’t have a date.”

“We never thought…” One of his subordinates said with a doubtful face, “Well...”

“Right, Feilong-sama of White Snake doesn’t seem like…”

“Never thought my sweetheart would send me flowers?” Mikhail laughed. He wanted to show off his beautiful lover to these poor people who had to sleep alone tonight. “Guys, you could never imagine how much my Fei loves me.”

“We didn’t want to know.” His men waved at him, as if trying to chase away something annoying. “We thought you are going back to Hong Kong?”

“Yes. I just came and see how you guys are, knowing that you are going to sleep on a cold bed on your own.” Mikhail took the bouquet and ready to hop on his helicopter back home. But he saw his subordinates that looked like they have questions that they did not dared to ask.

“……What is it?” Mikhail could not take his mind off the complicated expressions.

“Nothing.”

Mikhail flew away in his helicopter with a wonderful mood. He was planning his work tonight, should he make the steak or the fries first? Which bottle of wine should he open tonight?

What he did not know was that his subordinates were talking behind his back on the ground.

“Flowers…is for women, right? Is the tradition the same here in Macau?” One of the men finally had the courage to ask his fellows. “Not that I don’t know boss is with Liu Feilong of White Snake…so…”

“…Our boss is the feminine one in the pair?” The other frowned at his imagination.

“Well, it just doesn’t fit in…I mean, Liu Feilong is so beautiful.”

“Exactly. Who would have guessed…?”

“Think about it, Liu Feilong is incredibly strong in martial arts.” Boris crossed his arms and spoke. His words were very persuasive, given that he was Mikhail’s right-hand-man. Of course, being the closest to Mikhail, he knew clearly that Mikhail was not the bottom. However, he could not resist the idea of spreading the rumour to let his boss suffer a bit. Afterall, he was just reminded by Mikhail that he was going to spend a lonely night today.

* * *

Feilong smiled at the message from the florist that the bouquet was safely delivered. It was his first valentine’s day that has a lover to spend the date with. To be honest, he did not actually know how to celebrate the date. Luckily, his Russian lover had the talent of making everyday like a Valentines’ Day.

His office was flooded with different kinds of flowers, lilies, tulips and even sunflowers. The high-ranked members in White Snake seemed to have a habit of sending him flowers on Valentine’s Day.

“Feilong-sama.” Yoh knocked on the door and entered. He walked towards the desk and presented him a royal blue rose. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Feilong looked at the man with questions in his eyes, but he took the rose and decorated it on his pen holder, “…Thanks?”

“Don’t worry, I know I am no match for Mr. Arbatov.” Yoh smiled, “He had sent you flowers. It is in the entrance now, but you better come and see for yourself.”

Feilong looked at him in doubts. He raised from the chair and followed the man to the entrance of the headquarter. It was a huge bouquet of 999 red roses, so big that it could barely entered the double-door of the headquarter. The beauty was stunned by how overdoing his lover could be. He reached out for the card,

_For my dearest love,_

_Mikhail_

Feilong suddenly understood why the internet said office ladies feel they have prestige when they receive flowers in workplace. He was slightly irritated by the exaggeration, but he also felt he was loved by this man and he wanted to tell the whole world about it.

“Yoh, please ask everyone in White Snake to take one.” Feilong smiled, deciding to show it off this way, “And put the rest in my room. Thanks.”

“Understood.” Yoh nodded and take one from the bouquet. “Thanks.”

“Just don’t let Mikhail know.” Feilong smiled. He knew Mikhail recognized the feeling of Yoh towards him but chose to keep Yoh alive for his loyalty.

“Don’t worry. He had taken my bribery.” Yoh laughed, “I am going to pick Tao up from your house to Disney Hotel now. Have a romantic day and night.”


	2. Chapter 2

Feilong finished reading the last report and decided to call it a day earlier than usual. He headed up to his previous living quarter in the top floor of the headquarter for the kitchen.

Raised as the young master of the Lius, Feilong had never needed to cook for himself. To be honest, he could hardly fry an egg without destroying the egg yolk. But for celebrating his first Valentine’s Day, he had been practicing with Tao at home when Mikahil was staying in Macau.

The beauty put on an apron on his tailor-made shirt and tied up his hair in the back. He put his ipad on the kitchen counter and played the cooking recipe again from youtube. He weighted the ingredients carefully, making sure it was the right amount and he was following every step correctly. He was relieved that the final product that he poured into the heart-shape mould look very much alike to the one in the video. He put it in the freezer and had to wait for it to be properly frozen.

He sat on the couch, scrolling on the internet for his last-minute study. An hour had passed, and he packed the cake in a little box. As soon as he finished tying the ribbon, he heard knocking on his door. The long-haired beauty opened the door and saw his lover.

“Fei, you are cooking?” Mikhail was surprised to see his princess wearing an apron.

“…No, I was baking.” Feilong turned away and led the man to get into the living room. He looked at the man with a proud expression, “And it was successful.”

“Wow, do I have the honour to try it?” Mikhail wrapped his arm on the beauty’s waist and walked to the kitchen counter, where the cake box stood.

“Not until we finish dinner.” Feilong took the box and secure it in inside an icebox, “Let’s go home?”

“I’ll need to go to the supermarket on the way.” Mikhail kissed the black-haired man on the cheek, “My car is parked outside. Let’s go.”

Mikhail loved driving in fancy supercars. However, he never drove a convertible when Feilong was riding with him, as he knew the beauty did not like the wind to mess up his long hair. The orange Porsche 718 Cayman was parking right in the entrance of White Snake, attracting the men’s curiosity towards the car.

“Feilong-sama. Mr. Arbatov, is that your car?” One of the men looked at them with utmost jealousy in his eyes, “Can I touch it, please?”

“Yes, but I will skin you alive if you scratch it.” Mikhail said it casually, but everyone knew that he meant every word of it.

To Feilong, cars were just a transportation and fancy cars were just “more comfortable cars”. He never understood why his guards were so eager to take a good look at the cars whenever Mikhail drove a new one to pick him up. However, looking at the proud and satisfied face of Mikhail, he decided not to interrupt the moment.

The men of White Snake looked like they had a great treat for just merely looking at the Porsche. Mikhail was intentionally making a huge noise from the engine when he drove away, making the men even more envied at him. The world greatest beauty sitting in his super car, it was heaven to Mikhail Arbatov.

They stopped by the supermarket so Mikhail could shop for tonight’s dinner. Even though his intention of learning cooking was just to irritate his uncle when he was young, the man clearly knew his trick in kitchen. He even had a shelf full of different types of herbs in little bottles in their house.

“That staff gave me 20% off for the steaks. It must be because I am too handsome.” Mikhail laughed with his lover when they were finish paying in the cashier.

“Did you try smiling at her? You might get it for free.” Feilong replied jokingly when the two threw their shopping bags into the trunk of the Porsche.

When the two arrived home, Tao had already left to Disney with Yoh. Mikhail took the bags to the kitchen and Feilong put the cake box into the refrigerator. He did not want to show the content just yet. The blonde man put on the apron and started the preparation of dinner, while Feilong sat on the table and watch his lover working hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFFlyYLQli0

The blonde was frying the potatoes when the black-haired beauty walked to his back. Feilong backhugged the man and rest his chin on the broad shoulder.

“Yes, honey?” Mikhail looked at the beauty over his shoulder.

“You sure you don’t need my help?” Feilong tilted his head and kissed the man on the cheek. He didn't like to just sit and felt useless. “Not that I can actually help in cooking, but…”

“Umm…Can you set the table?” Mikhail laughed at the beauty’s words. His princess really had been living like one, with maids to take care of his daily necessities, chauffeur to drive him around, and bodyguards tailing him anywhere.

“Of course.” Feilong hugged the man tightly before walking over to the table. He loved bear hugging the man even though Mikhail was bigger and more muscular than him. Mikhail had left the decorations on the table, all he needed to do was to set it up. He flattened the wine-red tablecloth, arranged the flowers and brought the wine glasses from their cabinet. He put the candles on the candlestand but decided to wait for dinner before lighting them.

Dinner was almost ready, and the two went to their room to change their clothes. The beauty changed into a black suit and left the first two buttons on his shirt undone. He then tied it up in a low ponytail and sprayed a little bit of musk perfume on his hair. Mikhail on the other hand, changed into the cream-colour suit that Feilong had once praised that it fitted with his golden hair. 

Mikhail had dimmed the light of the dining room and lit the candles on the table. Their Bose speakers were playing romantic jazz music. The muscular man was busy uncorking the bottle of champagne when Feilong sat down, ready for the dinner. It was a bottle of 2002 Louis Roederer Cristal, the Hermes of champagne.

“Are you sure you want me to get drunk so soon?” Feilong smiled playfully at his lover, who was pouring the champagne to two glasses.

“We have a wonderful night to spend.” Mikhail took Feilong’s hand and dropped a kiss on it. “So you are only allowed to drink one glass.”

The dinner was perfectly made, almost to professional level. The steak was medium-well, as Feilong did not like having blood on his food, but was not tough to chew at all. The potatoes were fried but not oily, and the champagne was wonderful.

“It is delicious.” Feilong smiled at his lover adorably, “Wonderful.”

“I can teach you how to cook it.” Mikhail gazed at the beauty affectionately.

“Oh, I thought you are cooking for me forever?” Feilong joked, he tilted his head to a side looking innocently.

“As long as my princess wishes.” The blonde smiled. He loved it when Feilong talked about forever, knowing that the beauty used to feel insecure in relationship. “Forever.”

The two held their hands on the table, gazing at each other’s eyes lovingly as if nothing in the world could separate them. The jazz songs in the background slowly switched to a waltz music.

“Потанцуешь со мной? (Do you want to dance with me?)” Feilong spoke it deliberately in Russian. He had been learning the language for some time now, but the language was so different from any other that he knew. Even though the two had no problems communicating in English, he wanted to show the man that he was serious in knowing every aspects of his love.

“конечно. (of course.)” Mikhail stood up and held out his hand. Feilong took it and the two walked to the open space of the room. Neither of them wanted to dance the female role, so the two were both putting one hand on each other’s waist and the other hand on the shoulder. It was nothing like the standard waltz dance but just swaying to the music. But who cares? Their body closer and closer to each other along with the music. They kissed and cuddled whenever the mood was right.

“Misha…I love you.” Feilong looked at the man’s deep blue eyes after a long kiss, their eyes were full of love.

“Fei. I am head over heels for you.” Mikhail carried his lover in his arms. He put the beauty down to the sofa gently and leaned over him. Their kisses never broke apart on the way.

The two cuddled, kissed, and made love, on the sofa, on the kitchen counter, and on the bed. They just simply cannot let go of each other.

* * *

The two had been expressing their love for hours, before they were exhausted and cuddled on their bed. Mikhail had been stroking the silky black hair of his lover and Feilong loved the gentle touches so much. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the muscular chest.

“Misha.” Feilong looked up to the handsome face, who was still gazing at him with affection, “I am hungry.”

“…We still have your cake.” Mikhail smiled. He was also feeling a bit hungry after the ‘physical exercises’ they had.

“I’ll get it.” Feilong raised from the bed and put on the silky sleep robe. Mikhail had no objection, he never object whenever the beauty wanted to do anything. He climbed up and put on his pajama pant and sat back on the bed. He arranged the pillows against the headboard of the bed.

Soon, Feilong returned to the bedroom with his heart shape cake and a fork. He looked at the man who was sitting comfortably on the bed, “Open your legs.”

“…?” Mikhail followed the order of his princess. Feilong sat in between the man’s leg and leaned back on the muscular chest as if he was sitting on his throne. Mikhail wrapped his hand on the beauty’s waist and pulled him closer to his body.

Feilong cut the corner of the cake with the fork and fed it to the man over his shoulder. Mikhail took a bite and licked his lips.

“How is it?” Feilong took another bite for himself. “I’ve been practicing for week.”

“As perfect as you.” Mikhail kissed on the long hair. “I never thought you will do this.”

“For you, I will do everything.” Feilong fed another bite to Mikhail and smiled at him, “Even though it meant Tao will scold me for eating on the bed.”

“Don’t worry, if we can clean up the evidence for a kill, we can certainly clean up the evidence of eating on our bed.” Mikhail laughed.


	4. Extra

_15 February_

Mikhail work up early on the next day. He climbed out of bed carefully so he would not wake the sleeping beauty up and cleaned up the evidence of their romantic night before Tao was back. He put a soft cushion on Feilong’s dining chair before breakfast, so the beauty could sit comfortably with his sore back.

With perseverance of leaving his love, Mikhail returned to Macau after breakfast. He walked back to the office with a smile of complacent. His steps were brisk and full of energy. He returned to his desk, only found that there was a fluffy seat cushion on his leather chair.

“What’s that?” Mikhail frowned. The cushion just did not match with his furniture. 

“Uh…” One of the subordinates sweated, “We thought…it would make you feel better.”

“…And why would I need a seat cushion?”

“Well, it was Valentine’s Day with Feilong-sama.” The other man looked at him with embarrassment on his face, “Of course we don’t know how it felt, but we thought…”

“Your ass will hurt.” Boris continued the sentence with a playful smile. “You know, topped by Feilong-sama might be tough. There's no need to be embarrassed with us. ”

“…Are you guys even serious?”


	5. After that

Feilong saw Mikhail out after breakfast and lied back down on the fluffy cushion on the sofa. He reached out for his phone, waiting to see if his men in White Snake require his presence at work. His back was sore from the endless love making last night. He considered himself physically well-trained, which made him wondered how Mikhail’s ex-partners stood with him.

[Feilong-sama, thanks for the bouquet yesterday. Our men had a great time imagining boss as the bottom. We gave him a seat cushion today. I personally hope that it will come true someday. -Boris]

The beauty laughed at the message. He did not intend to imply Mikhail was the bottom when he sent the flowers. Men send flowers to their lovers on Valentine’s Day, so as he read on the internet, and he is a man.

Their sexual roles were naturally selected on that night of trading. He was asking for a favour from Mikhail, it was just natural that he should be the bottom. After their relationship became serious, it did not bother him at all. He was a versatile, top or bottom brought the same pleasure to him.

And Mikhail was really good.

Feilong did not like the feeling of being dominant by other men. His past experiences when he was used as the pawn of his brother made him resist the idea. But Mikhail was gentle, loving, and thoughtful even though he was in the edge of burning with lust. Sometimes rough, but never forceful, not even on the night of their first time.

He looked at the clock. Mikhail was travelling by helicopter and he should have arrived his office by now. He must be furious when he saw the cushion. Feilong smiled at his imagination of a speechless Mikhail when he found that out.

[Gosh dear, did you know what Boris did on my chair?]

Feilong smiled at the message and replied, [Dear, why don’t we try it next time? I promise I can bring you to heaven.]

Mikhail looked at the reply with a blank face, which attracted Boris to glance over his phone. Boris laughed so loud that it brought Mikhail back to reality. He stared his subordinates who was in the edge of laughing to dead now.

“Oh shut the fuck up.” Mikhail rolled his eyes to his right-hand-man.

“Will you?” Boris caught his breath, but his lips were still smiling uncontrollably. “He promised to bring you to heaven!”

“……If my princess insists.” Mikhail smiled gently to his phone and replied the message, “Love is equal, and Fei is no less a man than I am. Boris, mark this down. Might be a useful line for you to find a date.”


End file.
